¿Realmente está mal?
by Ryhen y Vaishyuu
Summary: (One-Shot) Kami pide a sus superiores un permiso para que su hermana pueda salir, tras varios años de confinamiento. Ellos saben que no pueden dejarla libre, sobre todo porque ese día será su ejecución. ¿Cuál de las dos tiene un peor estado mental?


**Disclaimer:**_** Shingeki no **__**Kyojin**_**/**_**Attack on Titan**_**/**_**Ataque a los Titanes**_** no nos pertenece, pertenece a **_**Hajime Isayama**_**. Lo único que me pertenece son los OC's y la historia.**

**Advertencias:**** Posible OoC, personajes nuevos, bastante confusión.**

* * *

_**Capítulo Único - ¿Realmente está mal?**_

—_¿Realmente está mal? _—Se preguntó Kami, mientras ponía su mano sobre la puerta de su hermana y se recostaba sobre ella, hasta caer al suelo. Un golpe al otro lado de la puerta le indicó que ella estaba haciendo lo mismo.

Pasó unos minutos así, pero finalmente se decidió. Apretó fuertemente la llave que había en su mano derecha contra su pecho y se levantó con decisión. Se giró hacia la puerta y miró a su alrededor, para comprobar que no había nadie. Volvió a mirar a la puerta.

—¿Kira? ¿Estás ahí? —Lo único que Kami notó, fue un golpe sordo en la puerta, es decir, una vibración para no mano.

Su hermana era muda, aunque siempre sonreía, sin importarle nada. Sin embargo, Kami no podía sonreír, siempre estaba seria, con el mismo rostro.

—Apártate de la puerta, por favor —Se escucharon unos pasos.

Mientras abría la puerta, recordó la conversación que había tenido con sus superiores. Bueno, más bien, la discusión.

* * *

_Erwin, Levi y Hanji llevaban ya mucho rato esperándola, pero era algo usual en ella. Sin embargo, sabían que la noticia no le iba a gustar._

—_¿Deberíamos decírselo? —preguntó Hanji, preocupada por la reacción de Kami._

—_Tendríamos que hacerlo tarde o temprano, así que mejor terminar cuando antes —respondió Levi. En ese instante, Kami entró a la estancia._

—_Perdón por haber tardado tanto, estaba hablando con mi hermana —dijo la chica, totalmente impasible. Ella estaba en el equipo de Levi. Antes, su hermana también estaba ahí._

—_Pasa —Ella cerró la puerta y entró por fin._

—_Estoy casi segura de que me habéis llamado por la respuesta con respecto a la liberación de mi hermana, ¿no?_

—_Sí._

* * *

—_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me dejaron? Es injusto, a ella no le pasa nada, ella es normal, sólo… Tiene ataques a veces, pero esa no es razón para encerrarla._

Sólo faltaba una vuelta de llave y su hermana sería libre. Entonces, ¿porqué presentía que no debía hacerlo? Agitó la cabeza a ambos lados, intentando apartar esos pensamientos de su mente y miró de nuevo al frente.

—_¡Es mi hermana! ¡Debo hacerlo!_

Y abrió la puerta. Ella estaba allí, en el suelo, tumbada, mirándola fijamente.

* * *

—_La respuesta es no —dijo Levi, girándose y dándole la espalda. Aunque Kami no había cambiado de expresión, como usualmente, se podía notar que no estaba nada contenta._

—_¿C-Como… que no?_

—_No es no, mocosa. Largo de aquí._

—_P-Pero… ¡A ella no le pasa nada! ¡Solo tiene…! Pequeños ataques…_

—_Kami —Levi se giró hacia ella y la sujetó por los hombros, mientras la miraba visiblemente cabreado—. ¡No sé qué le pasa a tu hermana, pero no la podemos soltar, ¿vale?! ¡¿O acaso olvidas que ha intentado matarte?!_

_Ella sólo los miró y, tras hacer el saludo correspondiente, salió de la estancia cerrando la puerta._

* * *

Desde eso habían pasado dos días. Y ella no lo soportaba. Había conseguido la llave del despacho de Erwin. La había… ejem… "tomado prestada".

Después, había corrido hacia la celda oscura en la que estaba su hermana con su equipo de maniobras y el de suyo propio. También había cogido capas largas, para ocultarlas y dos caballos las esperaban en el exterior.

—Tranquila, Kira. Saldremos de aquí —Kami levantó a su hermana hasta dejarla sentada y la abrazó, sonriendo por primera vez desde hacía tiempo.

Su hermana no correspondió al abrazo. La verdad era que tanto tiempo encerrada en aquella celda, sin luz, la habían hecho cambiar mucho. Su cabello, de un curioso color platino, por culpa de una enfermedad de la infancia, estaba despeinado y había crecido mucho, pero seguía igual de brillante. Su ropa estaba totalmente descolocada y apenas la tapaba algo, porque, a pesar de ser colorida, estaba hecha tiras.

Después de separarse, Kami sujetó a Kira de los hombros y los dos pares de ojos ambarinos se encontraron. Kira ocultó su rostro por su largo flequillo y sonrió cínicamente. Su hermana la ayudó a ponerse el equipo de maniobras.

—Todo está bien, tranquila. Saldremos de aquí y ya está. Escaparemos muy lejos… —Pero su frase fue cortada por un destello de un filo. Su hermana le clavó una pequeña cuchilla a su hermana en el hombro—. ¿Kira…?

—¿Está mal que quiera hacerte daño? —dijo ella con la voz distorsionada. Ladeó la cabeza ligeramente hacia la derecha. Lo hizo igual que si fuera un mecanismo roto, con pequeños cabezazos hasta lograr alcanzar la posición que quería.

—K-Kira… —Su hermana arrancó brutalmente la cuchilla, desgarrándole el hombro a Kami. Ella comenzó a sentirse muy cansada.

—Las heridas se curan, hermana, pero yo ya estoy rota desde hace tiempo. No has cumplido tu misión, así que… Volveremos, ¿cierto? —Eso fue lo último que Kami escuchó.

**·**

Una semana después, Hanji revisaba la celda en la que hasta hacía poco había estado Kira Archent. Su hermana adoptiva, Kami Larther la había sacado de allí y aquello había sido su perdición.

Habían logrado averiguar lo que le pasaba a la chica. Sufría una especie de enfermedad llamada paraphilia*****, lo que la había llevado a intentar atacar a Kami. A Kira la iban a ejecutar hacía exactamente una semana, pero ella y su hermana adoptiva habían escapado.

—Al final… Se han escapado —murmuró Levi, muy molesto.

—En realidad… Me parece que Kira la atacó de nuevo —dijo Hanji, mientras señalaba una mancha de sangre.

—La mocosa mayor también parecía estar algo loca. Nadie en su sano juicio liberaría a alguien que se supone que le quiere hacer daño.

—Bueno... La verdad es que... Puede que ellas tengan algo que ver con aquellos titanes...

—Entonces, estamos muy jodidos.

**·**

Lejos de allí, un par de caballos corría. Sobre el primero, había una chica de cabello semi-plateado y en el otro, atado al anterior por una cuerda, dormía una chica de cabellos negros.

—_¿Puede estar esto realmente mal?_

* * *

**Vaishyuu:**** Bueno, heme aquí con un Fic (concretamente, One-Shot), bastante corto y confuso. Diré que esto se sitúa unos días antes de la invasión a Trost y que las dos OC's… Bueno, la verdad es que no tengo ni idea de dónde surgió esta historia.**

_**Aclaraciones:**_

***Paraphilia: ****Es una excitación sexual atípica,**** que surge ****al hacer sufrir**** a alguien o humillándolo en extremo.**

**Vaishyuu:**** Bueno, creo que hasta ahí todo… (Es el primer Fic que escribo sin mi hermana y me siento un poco raro…).**

**Ahí os dejo un par de datos.**

* * *

_**·Información:**_

**-Kami Lather y Kira Archent son OC's de nuestra creación. Si deseas utilizarlos, sólo pídelo.**

**-Ante cualquier confusión, no dudéis en preguntar.**

* * *

_**Wir sind Jäger!**_


End file.
